white_lotus_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishmael Decksteel
Ishmael Decksteel was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who serve now as the Grandmaster of the White Lotus. Having joined the Jedi Order with a dream of single-handedly ending the Sith threat against the Galactic Republic. He was expelled from the Jedi Order due to the incident of his attitude to the Council. He left the Order to built what was called "The Order of the White Lotus" that they would sworn to protect the secrets of the Force itself. Biography Early Life Born on the planet of Carnelion IV during the crisis on his home planet, the human male Rohlan was born into a respected lineage of the two parents who were formerly served in the Order and they were expelled due to their love. The Jedi Order quickly discover him and brought him to the Order at Tython. During his youth time at the temple, he dreams that he would help the Jedi to eliminated the Sith and restore peace as always. In order to do that, he passed the Jedi' trial and completed building his green lightsaber. During his teenage years, Ish became known as the 'Slayer of the Hermes', freeing the Corellian Trade Spine from the presence of the cult called Hermes who were pirates during a showdown on the dusty planet called Florrum. Once the Republic moved to ensure that the Trade Spine would not fall, Ish traveled to Tython once again and received the title of Jedi Knight and was nominated to be the Jedi Temple's training saber master. While Ish was greatly respected by his students, which included Initiates. Mission to Corellia Coming Soon Expelled from the Order After many trainings of future generations of Jedi and missions, Ishmael became increasingly withdrawn from the Jedi Order. He refused to accept any more missions from the Jedi Council and became concerned about prophecies he felt were coming true about dark times unfolding across the galaxy. He was on trial by the Jedi Council and therefore was removed from the Order itself. The Keeper of the Whills Visiting Temple of Whills At some point, he would travel to the Mid Rim and visit Jedha, home to the Jedi Order itself and he would visit the Holy Temple and speak with the monks. One monk would give him an archive of the whills and ask him to protect the secrets of the order which he would do so. Traveling to Vrogas Vas At some point, he traveled to Vrogas Vas and He uncovered much of the history of the Jedi Knights that the Sith Empire attempted to bury, leading many individuals to seek him out for his knowledge of Jedi lore before the temple was destroyed. Journey to Ossus and Rebellion (Part 1) After receiving the artifacts of the Jedi Order, he traveled to the capital city of Knossa where he enter inside of the temple itself to retrieve more information of the Whills where the monks has ordered him to gather all the Whills information and hide them. But there was a Civil War erupting between the Government and the Survivors who present themselves of Xim's Empire. He was summoned to the Council's chambers of the Government asking for his assistance but he would refused since he wasn't part of the Order anymore. The Government beg for his assistance and would offer anything in return if he would help out, he had no choice but accept the task himself. Personality and traits As a young man, Ishmael was a dreamer who saw only resounding victory in his mind. He believed that he could single-handedly end the threat that the Sith posed to the galaxy, and he accordingly joined the Jedi Order and rose to the rank of Knight before he left to built his Order called 'The Order of the White Lotus'. He also had an interest in collecting Jedi lore and artifacts. Ishmael was a very able military commander, having led Republic forces to a number of victories over the Sith. During his self-imposed exile from the Order, Easygoing, open-minded, wise, comforting, generous, advising, kind, and humorous, he treated his self-imposed exile during his time as it were an extended vacation. He was a firm believer that everyone had the power to create their own destiny.He appeared laid-back because he understood that there were things in life he could not control, but he also believed that a person is fully responsible for the parts they can. Although he appeared hedonistic, Ishmael's life philosophies were about living life to the fullest and choosing your own destiny. He was a firm believer that everyone had the power to create their own destiny. Powers and abilities Lightsaber abilities Force Powers After learning the basics of the Force, he quickly learned how to sense through it, and took the habit of opening himself to the Force in hopes of learning more when his master had told him, and becoming aware of his surroundings. He was also able to deflect the Force lightning of the aforementioned Sith with his bare hands, a feat he demonstrated in a couple of duels. He was able to actively have Force visions, and was not limited to spontaneous visions. However, he understood that Force prophecy was not absolute and that the future was always in motion. Other Skills He was a native speaker of Shyriiwook, Utapese. He had knowledge of other cultures, and history. Category:Force-Sensitive Category:Jedi Category:Former Jedi